The present invention relates to a device for actuating a power supply switch mounted on a printed circuit board within a monitor case, and more particularly, to an improved actuating device which precisely actuates a monitor power supply switch and simultaneously prevents a cathode ray tube from being influenced by electromagnetic energy.
A power switch is generally installed on a printed circuit board within a monitor and is activated, i.e., turned on and off, by a button installed on the front case of the monitor. The power switch is located a substantial distance from the button. The power switch thus must be activated by a pushing force that is transmitted from the button to the switch through the medium of an actuator member.
An embodiment of a conventional configuration as described above is schematically illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As seen in these Figures, a printed circuit board 10 is inserted into and affixed within rail groves 202 of guide rails 201 installed on a chassis frame 200. A power switch 11 is mounted on printed circuit board 10.
An actuator member in the form of an elongated pole 300 is used to activate power switch 11. One end of pole 300 contacts the input device of power switch 11 and extends through guide holes 13 of radiators 12 that are mounted on printed circuit board 10. A stopper 301 is integrally formed on pole 300.
A button 40 is installed on the front side of a front case 1 of a monitor. A pushing force applied to button 40 is transferred to power switch 11 via elongated pole 300, and button 40 is returned to its rest position by a spring 41.
The described power switch actuating mechanism has a number of drawbacks. For example, the radiation efficiency of the radiators drops because the apertures in the radiators reduces the radiating area. Also, since the elongated pole extends through the apertures in the radiators, the weight bearing on the printed circuit board is increased.
Furthermore, this actuating mechanism does not make efficient use of space on a circuit board and results in increased production cost because precise processing and assembly are required, thereby complicating the process for chassis frame assembly.